


Friends(with Benefits)

by ZoradeBlaise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lots of sex in general, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, lots of talk about sex, these guys go at it like rabbits, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoradeBlaise/pseuds/ZoradeBlaise
Summary: After far too many terrible relationships, both Adrien and Marinette agree that the dating scene was clearly not made for them. However, when the craving for human contact becomes too much, Marinette gives in to her animal urges and seeks out the only method that can put her sex-crazed mind at ease: friends with benefits.





	

_**Find your perfect match today!!** _

Marinette was determined to stare a hole into the poorly designed poster until it spontaneously combusted under her fiery gaze. It wasn’t the first dating ad to mysteriously appear on her coffee table, and she knew as long as her best friend continued to let herself inside her apartment, it wouldn’t be the last. One would think that a beautiful, twenty-five year old woman would have no trouble scoring a date every now and again; however, said female was also known for her notorious bad luck. Although declaring her independence from the dating scene to further enhance her career, each new ad sounded that much more tempting against her better judgment.

Perhaps it is because she felt lonesome in her tiny apartment after spending hours with her best friend and boyfriend. Those two with their cheesy love and constant gag-inducing pillow talk made Marinette both sick at the thought and jealous that she would never accomplish a relationship like them.

Or perhaps it is the lack of sex she has endured for over a year now and self-satisfaction was no longer cutting it.

(Defiantly the latter).

However, despite the need for a little human contact, there was no force in the universe that could get her to join an online dating community. A committed relationship was the last thing on her mind, and if she really wanted to get laid so badly, she could easily go to a bar and at least have her one night stand buy her a drink first, but that wasn’t what Marinette wanted.

She wanted a person whom she could trust to call and arrange a get-together. Someone that let her enjoy the moment afterwards rather than hastily dressing and making a swift exit. She needed someone willing to be her friend at the end of the night. She needed a friend with benefits.

 _But what friend of mine would even agree to that?_ Her mind wondered as she crumbled the ad into a wad and tossed it into the bin next to the couch.

Alya and Nino. Juleka and Rose. Mylène and Ivan. They were exclusive couples. Max, Kim, and Alix had a special relationship together. Sabrina; although a known proud lesbian, didn’t accept dates very often, and despite knowing whom she was waiting to notice her, she merely played it off with disinterest. Nathaniel had come out as bisexual in high school, and his current boyfriend did offer Marinette a place in their bed if she wanted to explore her sexual fantasies, but she felt like she would be using Nate’s feelings for her own pleasure. Although their relationship was platonic, the last thing she wanted to do was use his former crush on her. All that was left was Chloé, but even Marinette’s libido did not want to stir that hornet's nest.

_Maybe I just need a new friend._

But where would she even begin to look? It may be the 21st century, but the designer highly doubted that there was a website dedicated to just people in search of a mutual friendship with sexual benefits. Right?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Marinette reaches across her couch to grab her laptop and opens a new browser page. The cursor blinks steadily in the empty search engine block; however, the woman’s fingers refused to move. What does she even type? Sex with friends? Mutual banging partners near me? Companion for the lonely? The thought of finding a sub forum page and making an online flyer crossed her mind, but it would be faster to make a Tinder account and have her bio be straight-forward.

 _That would just attract the creeps…_ she mulled while leaning her head on the back of the couch.

Why was she even contemplating this? She didn’t have time for a relationship let alone a friend. Not even Alya could poke a hole in her schedule long enough for them to hang out. Perhaps maybe it was not a friend she needed but a correlative partner. Someone whom she could invite over, have dinner with, shag, and then they relax for an hour before they leave. At some point – when life decides she has earned a break – they could eventually get to know each other more, but for now, Marinette only wanted to settle this endless frustration.

Focusing back on the screen of her pink laptop, she slowly(and nervously) typed **mutual sex friends** into the box, earning a list of websites defining the term plus celebrities caught in related scandals. Not what she was looking for, but she was closer to her target. Re-clicking the search bar, she added **search for...near me** to the phrase and pressed enter. Despite the first link remaining the same urban dictionary term, the rest sorted into line for sites dedicated to her exact specifications. Although anxiously excited, she tapped the first site and began her analysis of each page. If she was going to do something spontaneous that would have Alya barking at her heels with questions, she was going to at least play it safe.

So after three hours of constant critic and many _No’s_ and _Is this even a real site?_ comments, Marinette finally discovered a semi-perfect web page in the deepest google search she has ever done. It had just about every feature a standard social media needed plus add-on extensions for further customization. Even Alya would be impressed by the thought that went into its design. Profile themes could be personalized, there was an option to make a playlist that could be up-voted for everyone to listen, forums of all genres and categories, and online novels written by the patrons of the site. There was even a chat room with instant messaging. It was exactly what she needed.

But where to start?

The website had two different pages for couple seekers and mutual hook-ups, but each one had multiple sub forums to meet personal preferences. If anything, she could just place her profile on the match maker section and let the system do all the hard work; however, the idea of it choosing random singles in her area set that thought aside as she browsed her other options. She considered making a new thread and describing her dilemma in hopes that someone out there would be understanding and reply kindly, but she realized all too suddenly that this was the internet. It would summon the most horrendous of trolls from their caves(mother’s basements) since they have nothing better to do with their lives.

“Ugh,” Marinette groaned while slouching further into the couch. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.”

Glancing at the page and then the time in the corner of the screen, the designer gave one last huff of defeat before submitting her profile to the match maker and closing her laptop. She had been so busy trying to set her plans in motion that she didn’t realize she had yet to shower and get ready for bed. She cursed her sex-starved brain for keeping her awake, but was glad she made the first step. Now all she had to do was wait.

 

* * *

 

 

**Blitzkreig218:**

  * _Hello beautiful_
  * _your bio says your looking for a man to get laid_
  * _I can help with that_
  * _everyone wants to ride my cock_
  * **attachment**



**Blitzkreig218 has been blocked.**

 

* * *

 

 

**Muscleman19:**

  * _Hi_
  * _sorry, a little new to the whole ‘looking for a mutual relationship thing’._
  * _My intro was weak wasnt it?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Not at all_
  * _If anything, you are the most normal sounding human being I have been matched with so far._



 

**Muscleman19:**

  * _That’s weirdly awesome_
  * _I mean its not awesome that you had to deal with guys or gals who are inappropriate or creepy_
  * _no one deserves that_
  * _im ranting now_
  * _ill stop_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _It’s ok, I’m also new to the site and ‘mutual hook-up’ thing._



 

**Muscleman19:**

  * _Really?_
  * _Quite honestly the only reason I joined is because my gf dumped me_
  * _she said I was too needy and that I should learn to grow up_
  * _hello?_
  * _Oh god not you too_
  * _your just like the rest of them_
  * _quit ignoring me_



 

**Muscleman19 has been blocked.**

 

* * *

 

 

**FortuneMaker62:**

  * _Hi_
  * _I saw your post on the forums about the quality of fabrics used for lingerie and I was hoping to get some advice_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Ask away. What did you want to know?_



 

**FortuneMaker62:**

  * _So im looking for something cute to surprise my man with but im having trouble finding something that works. Do you have any ideas for a set for people in pre-op bodies?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _You know, as someone working in the fashion industry, it’s amazing that no one has considered making a collection just for those in the pre-op transition._
  * _If you could give me a moment to do some research and answers a few questions for me, I think I may be able to come up with something._



 

**FortuneMaker62:**

  * _Honey, I will give you the moon if you can make this work._



 

* * *

 

 

A month of ongoing matches later and Marinette had yet to click with any of the men she met. Sure, a few of them could have been possible candidates, but there was always the wavering suspicion that, no matter what, would not go away. Even if the site had not ended up with its original use, she found herself growing more comfortable on the advice forums; especially in the design portions.

From lingerie to role playing costumes to specific BDSM preferences, Marinette’s username was the go-to for all things wearable. With the collaboration of a few online shops, she was able to submit commissions; which, in turn, earned her a little extra pocket cash. It was quite surprising to discover the lack of garments for certain individuals. One would think in this day and age that the internet would be filled with all sorts of products, but each person had the same complaint: it’s not tailored correctly. Perhaps she could remedy that issue when she had the experience and money to create her own boutique.

Speaking of fashion…

The chime of her phone’s email notification was boisterous against the empty walls of the _Grand Magie_ building. With the lead designers presenting their summer collection mock-ups, the interns and assistance were left to their own devices until the critic was over. Marinette wondered why she needed to be present today if she and the others could not enter the show room. There were quite literally a million other things she could be doing instead of sitting behind her desk and waiting for the day to end, but alas, it was not her place to question the supervisors. At least it was easy money.

Not even bothering to pretend she was working, she pulled her phone from her pocket only to see a message from the site waiting for her. At this point, she could narrow it down to one of two things. Either the person was looking for sexy fashion advice or they were a match sending dick pics. This is what became of her search efforts, and frankly, she thought she had seen just about every pick-up line, cheesy intro, and poorly played attempt at befriending that only desperate men thought was normal. However, to her surprise, the person was none of the above.

 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Hello. I recently discovered your post_ _**The Different Types of Sexual Relationships**_ _and I’m curious_ _about your stance on the_ _ **friends with benefits**_ _paragraph. You went into detail but your opinion that you usually tack on is missing from this particular subject. May I ask why?_



 

Confusion was an understatement.

She wrote that article nearly two weeks ago after reading a rather terrible analysis of sexual relationships by the username MischiefVolpina. It was merely an angry retort to fix the common misconceptions that people usually place on people who only seek certain benefits from their partners. However, now her curiosity was peaked. With her current predicament as it is, she felt she would be biased towards the subject matter, but for someone to notice the abundance of facts and nonexistent opinions, it certainly stirred a few questions of her own.

Taking a leap of faith, she opened her messenger to reply.

 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _I’m honestly surprised you noticed that_
  * _Everyone else in the comments thought it was best to argue or try and troll me._
  * _If you must know, I felt that since I am currently searching to find said relationship, I thought my opinion would be too biased._



 

 _There,_ she thought, _If he’s going to be elegant with his wording, then so am I._

His reply was instantaneous to the point that it left Marinette dumbstruck. God, she really hoped he wasn’t some jokster trying to get inside her head like the stalker she had to deal with her first week. Glancing around the office to make sure she was alone, the designer glued her nose to her phone to get some answers.

 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I see, but as a person in search of said relationship, wouldn’t your opinion be that much more valuable? Friends with benefits is a very sensitive subject since many would call it compromising. Normally the dial for sexual benefits goes from mutual booty call to an extensive relationship involving some sort of love._
  * _How would you handle the establishment and maintenance of it?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _I got to say, I feel a bit intimidated by the proper speech. I’m so used to the neanderthal language spoken by meatheads._
  * _As for my opinion, why are you so interested in what I have to say? There are plenty of other forum posts about what I discussed._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Because your argument was well thought out and had source links along with fact checks._
  * _And your opinions were a healthy analysis of the subject matter._
  * _And sorry if my French feels too formal :p_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Thank you._
  * _It really does irk me when people think they know the ins and outs of a relationship when really all they are doing is encouraging abuse._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I blame the whole 50 Shades of Crap_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _I couldn’t agree more_
  * _That crap needs to have its own book burning_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Agreed_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _As for my opinion:_
  * _and remember, this is what I’m looking for_
  * _not everyone is the same_
  * _but when I consider a friends with benefits relationship, I imagine someone whom I can trust more than anyone else in the world and we mutually agree that we can provide each other with comfort and sexual release._
  * _The friend is someone I can call at any point in the day and rant about my thankless job, or maybe enjoy dinner with when we’re both not busy._
  * _This person would be my friend first and foremost and we will not judge each other after our dirty deeds are done._
  * _I guess the only reason why people like me want this sort of relationship is so they don’t have to quickly escape the premises after a one night stand or worry about strangers constantly in and out of their home._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _So you want an exclusive relationship minus the romantic commitment?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Exactly_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I guess I understand._
  * _Sounds like the perfect set up when you are not looking to deal with the whole dating scene._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _like I have time to date >.>_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I hear you._
  * _But if you ever find that partner to make the relationship work, send me a status_
  * _I’m curious how to ever begin such an endeavor._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _That’s if I can get the sails to catch wind._
  * _It’s actually the reason I joined this site, but my efforts have been fruitless._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Sounds rough_
  * _I could really use a friend willing to put up with my needs._
  * _But alas, it is a difficult topic to start._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _You haven’t tried the match maker._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I have, and the result is always the same. Either they are creepy pervs or untrustworthy._
  * _Some advice: never settle on someone just because your libido craves more than your hand. Even a booty call requires some underlining trust._
  * _Which brings up another question: Why not meet a guy at a bar?_
  * _I’m positive there is always someone there looking for the same thing._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _It’s not like I didn’t try the bar scene, but from experience, I’ve learned that men whom usually frequent them are more likely to go for one night stands than search for a relationship_
  * _Which defeats the **friends** parts of **friends with benefits**_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Touché_
  * _Have you tried a lifestyle club?_
  * _If you’re in to that sort of thing._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _It’s crossed my mind on several occasions, but there are no local ones and the ones that are at least within driving distance do not have private rooms._



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _So you prefer a private audience?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Basically_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _I’m guessing at this point, most people would tell you to stop being picky and just choose a guy/girl?_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Every single one of them_
  * _Are you planning on giving me the same lecture?_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _On the contrary, I am going to tell you to stay picky._



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _Say what now?_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _No man or woman should have to settle because they think it’s the best thing they are going to find._
  * _That mindset truly is unhealthy and no one should tell you otherwise._
  * _So stay picky!_
  * _You are a strong, independent woman! WHO DON’T NEED NO MAN!!_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _XD_
  * _You know, I was actually having doubts about all of this_
  * _but you re-enforced my claims_
  * _Thank you_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _You are most welcome_
  * _Doubts are good, but don’t overthink situations._
  * _And never let anyone pressure you in to doing something you are uncomfortable with._



 

**LaCo** **ccinelle:**

  * _Your advice is most appreciated, oh wise one_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _You’re damn right I’m the wise one!_
  * _Anyway, I am being summoned for breakfast._
  * _Until we speak again, my lady!_



 

**LaCoccinelle:**

  * _My lady?_



 

**ChatNoir013:**

  * _Here in America, Coccinelle = Ladybug_
  * _I was making a pun_
  * _Anyway, I actually have to go_
  * _À plus_



 

**ChatNoir013 has logged off.**

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time since he set foot in the States nine years prior, Adrien Agreste had a skip in his step and a smile on his face that he could not explain. When he arrived, he thought this would be the start of a new life, one where he and his father could patch the gap that had torn between them; however, with the new sister companies erected in both New York and California, Gabriel Agreste had little to no free time for his only son. Thus began his awkward, young adult years traveling back and forth between the two states for photo shoots and short visitations with his father.

But today was his last day.

It had been a year since the Agreste men came to an understanding deal that would finally determine Adrien’s future. After one last gruesome fashion tour that all but murdered the young man, he was ready to present his answer to his father. Months of contemplation and planning lead to that very moment, and frankly, he could not be happier with his decision(and he would shyly admit that his conversation with Coccinelle helped tremendously with his doubts). Although, when thinking back to the chat, he realized he had projected his own nervousness on to her, but judging by her reaction, she too needed a little boost. And to prove his point for both their sake, he was going to practice what he preached.

With one more deep, calming breath, Adrien entered the dining room and silently took his seat next to his father. Even if the two of them had much to discuss, Gabriel was always to be the one to initiate the conversation. It wasn’t as though the young Agreste did not want to speak to the man – the opposite actually – but if the designer was the first to break the silence and start their controversial topic, it gave the illusion of control. A tactic that Adrien had found all too useful.

All he had to do was be patient…

“You’re here earlier than usual,” Gabriel commented while placing his work tablet on the table next to his half-eaten breakfast. “I’m to assume you wish to speak about your affairs now rather than later.”

...and it will all pay off.

“That is correct,” Adrien answered truthfully. Although famished when he woke, his appetite was slowly disappearing before being replaced by nausea. “I have given your offer some thought, and the past few month have only re-enforced my stance on the subject. I’ve chosen to quit modeling and return to Paris.”

The young Agreste didn’t know what to make of his father’s expressionless features. There wasn’t any hint of emotion, not even a glint in his eyes to at least make a prediction. It wasn’t a bad sign, nor was it a good one.

Picking up his napkin, the designer brushed away the nonexistent crumbs from his lips before placing it back on the table in a slow gesture. This was his father’s main ploy when he planned on receiving the upper hand in a conversation. By prolonging the silence and remaining unnervingly calm, it placed a precariously hanging sword over one’s head just waiting to fall. The action did not bode well for Adrien.

“I see,” Gabriel remarks, his back and shoulders straightening fully to further his agenda. “And may I ask what has lead you to this decision?”

The model took a calming breath while his eyes strayed to his untouched plate. “I’m twenty-five going on twenty-six. I’ve been modeling since _mère…_ I thought since I’ve completed my studies, I could pursue a career of my own choice.” Adrien glanced up at his father and strengthens his resolve before he could back out. “My looks are not going to last forever, and I miss our old home. I miss France. I want to go back and start a normal life there.”

There was a pregnant pause between them as they studied the other. Although the young Agreste had inherited his mother’s beauty, he also received his father’s stature and stubbornness. He spent his entire life trapped within a gilded cage, and now, after years planning and saving, he had a chance to escape. If he wanted a new life, Adrien had to fight for it, even if it meant going against Gabriel’s wishes.

“And you are certain this is what you want?” the designer questions, breaking eye contact as he reaches for his tea.

“Yes.”

“Very well. When do you plan to return to Paris?”

There was never a moment in Adrien’s life where he could say he was more confused by his father’s choices than at that exact point on a Sunday morning. The young man was left in a haze of his own thoughts as Gabriel brought the cup to his lips, his features softening at the sight of his son’s bewildered expression.

“You don’t need to look so shocked, Adrien. You and I did come to an agreement about this, and I never go back on my word.”

There is still a slight pause in Adrien’s movements as he blinks away his puzzlement with flushed cheeks. “That’s it? You’re not going to try and convince me to stay? You’re not even going to give me the _I-know-what’s-best-for-you_ lecture?”

Gabriel sighs while placing his cup back down of the table before folding his hands together. “I can still make time for that discussion if you want to hear it so badly, but I believe I have exhausted it at this point. Despite my denial, you are a grown man whom can make his own decisions and live by whatever consequences they may bring. When you approached me with this idea last year, I knew that nothing I would say or do would change your mind. So, with that said, I am to assume you have done your research and have already made plans to leave?”

“Um, yes, I have,” replied the young Agreste with his cheeks glowing all the more red. “My plane is set to leave in two weeks; which gives me time to sign the final paperwork to my apartment and have the movers bring the furniture in.”

“Nice neighborhood?”

“It’s two blocks away from our old house.”

“Are you sure the apartment is up to living standards? People will say anything to make a sale.”

“I not only checked the building’s background history, but I also reviewed any complaints that were made by former or current residents. Nathalie was even kind enough to check the place for me when she went to visit her mother last month.”

“And what plans do you have for work? Although you have the savings to live off your bank account for the next few years, it will eventually run dry.”

“I’ve applied to several of the schools in the area, and have been considered by _Collège François-Dupont_ as either their new physics teacher or student counselor.”

Gabriel raises a brow at the statement. “A student counselor?”

“It’s not as bland as it sounds,” Adrien defends.

“Your choice doesn’t surprise me really,” Gabriel remarks with a sigh. “Your mother once said she would have become a teacher had she not made it as a model. I’m only going to ask this again just to be certain, but are you sure you want to leave the country? I thought you were close with your friends here? And what about that girlfriend of yours? Amanda, was it?”

“Abigail, and she and I haven’t seen each other in over a year. As for my friends, they’ve all moved on, settled down, found their dream jobs. I’m the only one left behind.”

Another sigh followed by a long sip of tea. “Just so you know, Adrien, my door is always open to you. Things may have been rough since your mother...she would have been proud that you are making this choice for yourself and she would have supported you, and somewhere down the line would have convinced me to do the same.”

The young Agreste couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his mother giving Gabriel an earful before pressing him to go talk to his son. She was never one to be trifled with, that’s for sure.

Standing from his seat, Adrien maneuvers around the corner of the table before leaning over to hug his father. “ _Merci, Père._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue?


End file.
